principleofdefeatfandomcom-20200214-history
Ramaru Totsuka
Ramaru Totsuka was recently promoted to Vice-captain in Sixth company. One of the few people that can handle Buramu Akuma, her captain, without freaking out. Appearance She is a relatively tall woman with black hair. She is very well known for he beatiful figure and there have been a lot of attempts to take a picture of her naked. She has very dark eyes and wears a classical Shinigami uniform. Personality Although she seems very strict at first, she is an emotional woman who can understand everyone's problems and feelings. She likes chocolate, cake and battling. Although she eats a lot, she doesn't seem to gain any weight. She has shaped herself to be the counterpart of Buramu Akuma, her captain. Because he is extremely strict and doesn't have any interest in motivating others, Ramaru is the one who usually does encourage the squad. Ramaru doesn't want to be a captain in her career, because she feels it wouldn't suit her. History She was saved as a little girl by Buramu Akuma and he was the one who performed Konso on her. She later showed some talent to become Soul Reaper, was accepted in the Academy and graduated after 3 years. Ramaru enlisted in the Sixth company, because she wanted to serve under the man that saved her and sent her to Soul Society. Although she is often annoyed with her captain's attitude, she does respect him a great deal and strived to become his Vice-captain, a position that became vacant after the previous one was found guilty of treason and executed. She showed great devotion in killing hollows and because of this, combined with her impressive level of power, Ramaru became Buramu's favorite, although he never told her that. She quickly rose to the Third seat in Sixth company. Plot Powers and Abilities Expert Swordsmen Specialist: Ramaru Totsuka is known for her fast, light strikes to stop her adversary from attacking and inflicting minor wounds, until he or she succumbs to blood loss. Kido Expert: She showed some talent for it in the Academy and is able to use all spells up to level 81 without incantation, although she fails to properly use them sometimes, due to her unstable control for spells over level 80. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: She is able to stand her ground in a fist fight and is feared for her ferocious strength, on which a lot of people comment that it is 'unfeminin'. Shunpo Expert: Because she wants to keep up with her captain, she constantly trains her speed and shunpo skills. Ramaru is probably the best Vice-captain when it comes to speed. Cunning intellect: Ramaru is able to kill opponents that are stronger than her because of her intellect. She outsmarts almost everyone with her combination of beauty, charm and fast mind. Great strength: even though she is a woman, she has been seen to punch a menos grande several meters of the ground with her brute strength. And that is a fearome sight. High spiritual power: Although her spirit energy isn't as high as the captains, she does have exquisit control over it and uses it very efficiently to enhance her striking and blocking capabilities. Zanpakuto Chifunsui (Death fountain): Looks like a regular katana, except with a red glow to it and a little longer than the average one. *'Shikai': its release commando is: Sprout, Chifunsui! When released, it gets four red ribbons on its hilt and the blade becomes three meters long. Its aura turns dark red and people comment on it that its spiritual pressure feels very unsettling and evil. Shikai Special ability: When Chifunsui cuts the opponent, it leaves a mark of her reiatsu that forces the wound not to heal and bleed constantly. Because of this, even minor injuries may become lethal. Because of the enormous size of her Zanpaktou, avoiding injury is almost impossible. It's especially tricky because people usually don't realize that their wounds are bleeding unusually long. The effect ends when Ramaru ends her Shikai. *'Bloody Victory': this activates automatically when Ramaru strikes an artery. Ramaru's reiatsu enters the body of her victim and spreads throughout the body. Depending on her enemy's Spiritual pressure, she can activate her reiatsu in the opponent's body and can make the individual blood cells litterally explode. This is usually enough to end the battle. Relationships Buramu Akuma: Ramaru had a pretty good relationship with him, as she is the only one that can really handle him at all times. Since it was Buramu saved her from a hollow and performed Konso on her, Ramaru views him as a hero. Their relationship was brother-sister like. Hinata Tsuri: Since Buramu and Kito spar so often with each other, Ramaru and Hinata knew each other pretty well. There aren't that many powerful female Soul Reapers, so naturally they are drawn to each other. They also occasionally spar with each other, but not as competitive as their captains. They also secretly laugh at the arguments their captains have, as it seems silly to them, how two good friends act so tough to each other all the time. Valentino: Although Ramaru just met him, she already has strong feelings for him. She admires his strength for standing up for her against Buramu, but she doesn't like his name, since it refers to Valentine's day. Shibo Akuma: She acts as if he is her younger brother, although Shibo doesn't allow her to call him by his first name. Ramaru tries to help him as much as she can to lead the Sixth company, but she can see that Shibo is barely interested in leading the company. As a result, there's a silent agreement between the two that Ramaru leads the company, and not Shibo. Trivia *She likes to punch guys that brag about their strength, just to prove that women can be strong too. *She hates Valentine's day, because she gets too much letters and roses. *Ramaru hates roses, because of the way they look. *Ramaru also hates the color pink. Her favorite is dark red. Category:Shinigami Category:Vice Captain